


it's time to love (and I don't care)

by orphan_account



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: And a little angst?, Bathroom Sex, I really like anxious Ollie, M/M, More fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:51:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5236730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a very awkward silence, and Connor can feel Oliver's nerves start to shatter, so he grabs a tighter hold of his jacket. "Yeah," Connor says, confidently. "Long-time no see...uh?"</p><p>Douchebag almost scoffs. "William," he says.</p><p>"Ah, William." Connor says, mock remembrance in his voice. "Yeah." He looks to Oliver who seems to have paled a little. "This is my boyfriend, Oliver." He looks back a Douchebag with a smile.</p><p>"I thought you didn't do boyfriends." Douchebag says, just as the bartender shows up with his drink.</p><p>"I don't," Connor says, and he looks at Oliver. "I just do my own."</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's time to love (and I don't care)

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly unbeta'd, so I apologise for any mistakes!

“Apart from being sexy, what do you do for a living?"

Connor's ears perk up and his head spins in the direction of the bar. He's only a few feet away, sitting in a booth with Laural, Asher, Michaela and Wes, who are too busy arguing over some piece of evidence that Connor really doesn't care about anymore. He'd seen the douchebag in the suit talking to Oliver a minute earlier, but he didn't pay much attention. He's not the jealous type. Or, at least he never thought he was.

Oliver laughs nervously, a sound that takes Connor right back to the first night they met. It's a sound that Connor has saved in his heart, always there to make him smile when he's feeling down.

"Uh," Oliver says, and his eyes shoot from Douchebag to Connor, then back. "Sexy isn't really-- uh, I have a boyfriend."

Connor smirks. Although his motto may have always been _I don't do boyfriends_ , Oliver really made a dent in that way of life.

"So?" Douchebag says, and he puts a hand on Oliver's arm. 

That does it. Connor is on his feet and at Oliver's side before he can even think _oh no you didn't_ , with one arm around Oliver's waist, fingers clinging tightly to his shirt.

"Everything alright?" Connor asks in his calmest voice. 

Oliver looks a little startled, but he almost melts into Connor's grip. "Yeah, uh, this is--"

"Connor," Douchebag interrupts, eyebrows raised. "Long-time no see."

Connor's stomach drops. _Oh god no_. He can't remember Douchebag's name, and he can barely remember his face. (What? It's not like he kept a list of all the guys from Humpr he hooked up with.)

There's a very awkward silence, and Connor can feel Oliver's nerves start to shatter, so he grabs a tighter hold of his jacket. "Yeah," Connor says, confidently. "Long-time no see...uh?"

Douchebag almost scoffs. "William," he says.

"Ah, William." Connor says, mock remembrance in his voice. "Yeah." He looks to Oliver who seems to have paled a little. "This is my boyfriend, Oliver." He looks back a Douchebag with a smile.

"I thought you didn't do boyfriends." Douchebag says, just as the bartender shows up with his drink.

"I don't," Connor says, and he looks at Oliver. "I just do my own."

Douchebag looks furious, obviously not getting the rise he wanted. 

"Can I talk to you for minute?" Connor whispers to Oliver, who just nods. "Nice seeing you...Liam?" Connor says with an tilt of the head, and he leads Oliver in the direction of the bathroom.

"William." Oliver says as soon as Connor pulls him into a stall. 

"William, Liam, who cares?" Connor says, and he puts both hands on Oliver's shoulders. "Don't freak out."

"I'm not freaking out," Oliver laughs, shakily. "Why would I freak out? I just got hit on by one of your old hook-ups, why would I freak out?"

Connor closes his eyes and shakes his head. "Ollie--"

"You've had hundreds of hook-ups, you're bound to run into them--"

"Ollie--"

"And like he said, it's not like you do boyfriends or anything--"

Connor cuts him off by all but smashing their mouths together, pinning Oliver to the wall of the stall. Oliver doesn't fight it, hands rushing to Connor's hair, fingers tangling in the curls.

It's not the first time they've fucked in a public bathroom (not the first time _by far_ ), but there's something different about this time. It's not an adrenaline rush, clothes torn off and one of them bent over the cistern. No, this time it's...passionate. Connor lets Oliver pin him against the wall, and he tries to hold back a groan when he feels the softed bite against his shoulder.

"Ollie..." He breathes, but he's spun around and with a strength that always shocks him, Oliver lifts him up, wrapping Connor's legs around his waist. They move together, synchronized, mouths together, panting. Connor raises one arm to grip the top of the stall and slips the other between them, taking hold of himself.

"I love you," he pants against Oliver's lips. "I love you, Ollie."

It's over quickly, faster than normal, and they all but collapse on the bathroom floor. Oliver leans against the wall, opposite Connor, pants and shorts around their ankles. His eyes never leave his lover, and he tries to catch his breath as Connor grabs for tissues and wipes himself off, wraps the used condom up and flushes it away, before he fixes his pants and leans over Oliver.

"Hey," he says, and wipes at him with toilet tissue. 

"Hey, yourself," Oliver says, and he just lies there blinking up at him.

"I don't do boyfriends," Connor says, and he leans his forehead against Oliver's. "Only my own."

Oliver smiles. "I know."

"I'm not that guy," Connor whispers. "Not anymore."

"I know," Oliver repeats, and he pushes Connor away gently and gets to his feet, pulling up his pants and fixing his belt.

"Oliver," Connor says, and he presses his hands against his chest, pinning him to the wall. "I mean it."

"I know," Oliver says, but he doesn't really meet Connor's eyes.

"Ollie," there's a smile in his voice, and Connor presses a kiss to the tip of Oliver's nose. "If I could take it all back, all of them, I would."

"Yeah?" Oliver looks up.

"All of them. I only want you. No one else. Ever." He kisses his Oliver's nose again. "You're the one, okay?"

A small smile spreads on Oliver's lips. "I know." He shakes his head and laughs lightly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak out."

"It's okay," Connor says, and he kisses Oliver's lips, before reaching for the lock. "Now, let's go gross out Asher with tales of bathroom sex."


End file.
